A New Start
by DraconisArgentum
Summary: Can a killer redeem herself? Can she start all over? Join Kiseki on her path of hope, of pain, and of a new life. POWERFUL OC! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Will be CANON with some (major) tweaks...Dunno if that counts as canon...Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMARY: Can a killer redeem herself? Can she start all over? Join Kiseki on her path of hope, of pain, and of a new life. POWERFUL OC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! A boy looked up at Kiseki from his position on the ground. He visibly shuddered as he stared into her eyes, the empty unfeeling eyes of a killer. "Your eyes... Who are you?" He asked fearfully. Kiseki grinned, "I am whoever you want me to be... I am your best friend and worst nightmare... I am everything and nothing... I am Kiseki" With that, she swung her katana.

POSSIBLY SLOW UPDATES...HOPING FOR ONCE OR TWICE EVERY WEEK! Sorry for any OOC characters...

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT AND KISEKI. My first Naruto fanfic. Feel free to criticize. Enjoy! :3

~CHAPTER ONE~

_'Ugh'_ Kiseki thought. She was sitting, her legs dangling over the branch of the tree she was currently inhabiting. Her tree was nothing special around the whole forest, but she didn't know what compelled her to rest on that particular tree.

_'Just my luck. Just when I wanted to stop being an S-ranked criminal, I couldn't control myself and had to wipe out another village...' _She sighed._ 'I shouldn't be an S-ranked criminal at my age...even though I can't remember how old I am...'_

She huffed. _'THIS TIME, I will start all over. THIS TIME, I will control myself.'_ Kiseki nodded happily to herself. Suddenly, she caught her reflection on her bracelet. _'Start over, ne?'_ Kiseki smirked.

She took out one of her katanas and cut off her long black hair._ 'Might as well start over from the very beginning, hmm? From the very beginning.'_ She snapped her fingers and jumped off the tree, her discarded hair suddenly turning into shadow and seeping into the ground._ 'I might as well find a path to a new village since the map said that Konoha was pretty near this area.'_

She threw her head back and laughed happily. Then she walked off, seeking a path. Finally, she found the majestic gate that led to The Village Hidden in the Leaf. There were two guards 'guarding' Konoha. They weren't doing a very good job of it...

_'Hehe, might as well have some fun!'_ Kiseki smirked. She took out some paper bombs and stuck them in a circle around the poor, unsuspecting guards. "Boom!" The guards woke up with a scream. All was silent until Kiseki started laughing, tears running down her cheeks. They stared at her.

"Gomen, gomen, I just couldn't resist!" Kiseki unsuccessfully tried to stifle her laughter. "The look on your faces...just-Bwahahaha!" She fell into another round of crazed laughter.

The guards tried to retain some nonexistent shred of dignity they had left and asked, "Who are you and what is your business here in Konoha?"

"I am Akiyama Hikari. I want to become a ninja of the Leaf." She replied.

The two guards looked at each other and nodded. "Izumo, it's your turn." one of them said.

"I did it last time!" 'Izumo' whined.

"Too bad!" the other guard grinned. He flopped down and continued sleeping. Kiseki/Hikari stared at the now sleeping guard.

"What is it?" Izumo asked.

"Nothing... How does he fall asleep so quickly? WOW..." Kiseki, awed, asked.

Izumo chuckled at her childlike enthusiasm as they walked toward the Hokage's office.

"Here you are." Knocking on the door, he called out to the Hokage."Sir, we found this boy near the gates."

'Wait, what!? Did he just call me a boy? I am clearly a girl! Oh well... If this helps me disguise my identity, then I'm all for it!' Kiseki thought.

"Enter" the Hokage said. The door swung open.

"Hello old man!" Kiseki said cheerfully.

"Hikari-kun...Do you know him?" Izumo asked.

"Nope!" Everyone anime-fell.

"Then RESPECT the Hokage!" A random ANBU said angrily.

"Sorry! No can do! I only give respect to people who earn it!" Kiseki replied flippantly.

"Ahem... Anyway. What brings you to Konoha?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, I want to become a Ninja of the Leaf so..." Kiseki trailed off.

"Do you have any ninja training?" The Hokage asked.

"Yep." At that, Kiseki inwardly sniggered._ 'If they knew who I am, no, was, they wouldn't be asking me that question...'_

"Well, will you submit to an interrogation? Of course, this is for the safety of Konoha."

"Hai. I understand. I will submit to the interrogation." Kiseki replied.

"I'm glad you understand. Kagetsu!" The Hokage called.

"Hai." A young man stepped out of the shadows.

"Kagetsu, this will be very good training for you. I need you to interrogate this boy. Please don't ruin his mind, though..." the Hokage commanded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kagetsu replied.

Turning around, the Hokage called out another name. "Ibiki! Please oversee your apprentice's task. This can serve as his exam."

Another man stepped out. "Hai, Hokage-sama." Turning to Kiseki, he said, "Come with us."

_Finally...a sentence other than 'Hai.' or 'Hai, Hokage-sama.' Not that there is any difference..._ Kiseki thought.

Walking over, Kiseki motioned impatiently, "Yosh! Let's go!"

"Poof!"

They appeared in a chamber that appeared to be underground.

"Um...thanks?" Kiseki ventured.

The two men let go of her arms, then Ibiki walked over to a corner that held a chair.

"Well, let the interrogation begin..." Kiseki smiled and sauntered over to another chair.

She closed her eyes and waited patiently. Slowly, her sanctuary appeared. She settled down to wait for the appearance of Kagetsu.

XXX

Kagetsu waited until Akiyama-san looked to be ready, then turned towards the direction of his mentor.

Ibiki-sensei nodded at him, so he also sat and got ready to enter Akiyama-san's mind.

_Just don't ruin his mind...just don't ruin his mind..._ Kagetsu repeatedly thought.

Slowly, his surroundings came into view. He was in front of two doors, one black and silver and one the other gold and white. In between the doors was a symbol of two fish. One pulling upwards, gold, and the other, silver, pulling downwards.

"Welcome to my mind, Kagetsu," a voice spoke. A figure jumped down from the symbol.

"Akiyama-san?" Kagetsu asked cautiously.

"Please don't call me Akiyama-san...It makes me feel older than you, which doesn't look to be true…call me Hikari!" The figure said, grinning.

Ignoring him, Kagetsu asked, "Akiyama-san...where are we?"

Akiyama-san huffed. "Hikari, or at the very least...Hikari-san!" he sighed.

"Hikari-san…" Kagetsu conceded. "Please answer me. Where are we?"

"Yay!" Hikari-san cheered. "Now, as for your question...didn't you hear my greeting? We're inside my mind!" Hikari-san looked proud. "My sanctuary is awesome, ne?"

"Hn."

"Hey! Don't become Uchiha on me!" Hikari-san scolded.

"Hn."

Hikari-san sighed again, but then perked up. "Now! Funtime! Choose a door! Any door!" He gestured to the black and silver door. "This door leads to my bad, worse, and worst memories." Flipping around, he then pointed to the gold and white door. "This one leads to my good, better, and best memories!"

Appearing in front of Kagetsu, he happily said, "Choose!" Suddenly sobering, he whispered, "You can only pick one door. If you try to enter both, you'll get stuck in my mind. If you try to stay for longer than 30 minutes, you'll also be stuck in my mind. A warning. Objects in my mind are not always what they seem…" Clapping his hands, he then cheerfully said, "Oh, but I'm sure you'll survive!" Leaning closer, he smirked. "Choose!"

"Hn. The black door."

"The black one? Are you sure?"

"Hai. My job as an interrogator can only be fulfilled if I see your worst memories."

"Sou ka...well, let's go in, shall we?"

Hikari-san gestured to the black door. "These aren't exactly doors, per say…these are more like… portals! Portals into different parts of my mind. Most people have file-cabinet-minds. I have portals. All you need to do is to touch the surface of the portal. Then, it will take you to the 'memory lane' you want to stroll in." Bowing, he said cheerfully, "Guests first!"

Kagetsu nodded and cautiously approached the portal. He hesitated before putting his hand on top of the surface. It rippled and distengerated.

"Go on! Go in~!" urged Hikari-san, grinning. "My portals won't hurt...much!" Hikari-san grinned evilly.

Kagetsu sighed. "I'm not very reassured by that, Hikari-san…" he deadpanned.

Hikari-san shrugged. "What can I say? I haven't had this much fun in years!"

Shaking his head, Kagetsu headed in. Once he reached the other side, he looked back at Hikari-san. "Are you coming with me?" he asked.

"Nope! My other third will be waiting for you! See you on the other side!" Hikari-san said, winking.

_Should I be worried?_ Kagetsu thought, pensively. Shaking his head, he walked farther into the foggy place. Suddenly, creaking, a rock rose up out of the mist.

**_"Greetings, interrogator. Welcome to my third of the mind."_** A shadowy figure spoke.

"Who are you?" Kagetsu asked. He felt great power emanating from the unknown figure.

_**"Who I am is none of your concern, human. You are here to prove that Akiyama Hikari is not a threat to your village, yes? I suggest you get on with it. Many have stayed far too long here and perished in the complexity of Hikari's mind."**_ The shadow retorted.

"Hn. Well, will you show me his memories?" Kagetsu inquired politely. The figure laughed scathingly.

_**"Foolish human. I am merely here as a guardian. You and the rest of the humans wanted the answers, so you must find them yourself. There is no such thing as an easy way for anything. There are no shortcuts."**_

"Well, then do I start?" Kagestu asked.

_**"Human. I have already told you. I am merely here to act as a guardian and a guide so that you won't stray off Hikari's memory lane and perished like the other poor souls that have all been too curious."**_

Kagetsu sighed. "Can you at least tell me where to start?"

_**"Yes. When do you want to start? Or should I say, what memories do you want to see?"**_

"I need to see if Hikari-san is of any threat to Konoha."

Gesturing to a side path, the figure answered, _**"Start there. Memories will play out as you walk. I shall be supervising you to make sure you don't get lost."**_

Kagetsu nodded firmly and started the viewing.

XXX

"Ahh!" Stretching, Kiseki yawned. Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes.

"Akiyama. Why does Kagetsu look like he is still in your mind?" Ibiki asked, forcefully.

"Yare yare, Ibiki… Concerned for your apprentice?" Kiseki smirked. "No, once I wake up, he should be 'jolted' out of my mind. For most people, the different place needs getting used to...Ah...he should be getting up by now." On cue, Kagetsu raised his head up and blinked. Meeting Kiseki's eyes, he stared at her. "Hm? What is it?" Kiseki asked

"How...how are you still so cheerful...after all you've seen...after all that has happened to you?" Kagetsu asked, wonderingly.

"That's the thing. I'm not." Kiseki said somberly. "I only act like that so people won't worry about me. I don't need nor want anyone's pity. Pity is useless." Brightening up, Kiseki inquired, "So...did Rhaegar treat you well?" Smiling, she added, "He can be a bit impatient and harsh, but on the inside, he's a total sweetheart!"

_**Am not!**_ Rhaegar growled.

**_Awww~! Wittle Rhaegar is in denial!_** A feminine voice purred.

_Rhaegar, Fyrae, quiet. The interrogators are talking. _Kiseki thought, irritated.

_**Fine.**_

_**Mn.**_

Tuning back into the conversation, Kiseki managed to catch the last bit. "...not a threat?"

"Hai. He is definitely not a threat to Konoha."

"Arigato, ne~!" Kiseki grinned. Ignoring her, Ibiki continued.

"Judging from her abilities that you've seen in his memories, what level should he be at?"

"Hm...I would say that he is a-"

Interrupting, Kiseki asked, "Please. I would like to go to Konoha's Academy since I have no idea what you all teach here."

Ibiki looked at Kagetsu. ""Is that alright?"

"H-hai…" They both turned back to Kiseki.

"Poof!"

They reappeared in the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama. We have finished the interrogation and concluded that he is not a threat. He has requested to be placed in the Academy."

After listening to Ibiki, the Hokage turned to Kiseki. "Well, congratulations! You are now officially a citizen of the Leaf! As for living arrangements, do you have any money to pay for an apartment?"

"Hai! Here!" Kiseki fumbled a bit before finding her wallet. Receiving the keys, she smiled. "Arigato~ne!" Turning, she flounced out of the Hokage's office.

XxTimeSkipxX

First things first. Kiseki thought. I need clothes, weapons and a new mask. My old one got chopped in half...

_Ah!_ Kiseki saw a clothing shop. She wandered in.

"Excuse me. Do you also have masks?" Kiseki asked.

"Yes, in fact, a new shipment just came yesterday!" The shopkeeper cheerfully answered.

"May I see?"

The shopkeeper took out a few masks and lay them on the table. One caught Kiseki's eye. It was black with silver and dark blue accents.

"May I have this one?" Kiseki asked.

"Of course! And while we are at it, I have the PERFECT outfit that comes with the mask!" the shopkeeper turned around and started rummaging around. "Ah hah! Here it is!" She lifted a raven black top that had intricate designs woven into it with silver accents. Next to the shirt there were comfortable pants that were the same color. On top of the shirt, there were long black netted fingerless-gloves with silver and dark blue accents.

"Arigato!" Kiseki paid for the clothes and masks, then left.

"Yosh! Now I can go to my new place!"

Skipping to her new home, she ran inside and set everything down.

The apartment had a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a storage room.

After everything was finished, Kiseki took a running jump and flopped down on the bed.

_A new start... starting now._ Kiseki thought happily, snuggling down into the blankets. _Arigato, Kami-sama. Giving me another shot at life, not many people can do that, ne?_ She drowsily thought, and drifted off to slumberland.

** XXX**

**Thanks for reading! I know I have posted this once, but somehow, it got deleted, soo...I made a few changes, tweaked it a bit, and voila~! This chappie appeared! I'm almost finished with the second chappie, so give me a day and I'll post it. *sigh* Exams were hectic! Bye for now~! ^/.\^**

Chapter one Word Count: 2,506

All WC: 2,506


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for when my plot differs from the anime Naruto, and Kiseki.**

**Chapter 2**

The sound of birds chirping woke Kiseki up. "Chirp...chirp...chirp..." Kiseki gave the birds the evil eye.

"Who dares disturb my precious sleep...?" She mumbled tiredly. Suddenly, she bolted awake.

"I have the strange feeling that I'm forgetting something EXTREMELY important..." Shaking her head and flopping back onto her soft bed, she moaned, "I don't like this feeling!" Jerking awake again, she thought for a second. Slapping a fist into her open palm, she gasped, "That's it! I'm...GOING TO BE LATE TO THE ACADEMY!" Like a flash, she threw the covers off, raced to the kitchen, gulped down breakfast, ran back to her bedroom, grabbed some clothes, changed, and raced back out, grabbing her weapons on the way.

On the way, she noticed that the Hokages' faces on the mountain looked different...more...colorful. Shrugging it off as just her imagination, she failed to notice a blonde blur pass by her. '_Mou...I'm pretty sure that all those colors weren't there yesterday...'_ She quickly pushed that to the back of her mind and focused on the most important thing right then. Getting to the Academy on time. Continuing to run, she finally saw the doors of the Academy. Sliding in, she gave a victory sign.

"I made it! Now...the hard part...locating Iruka's class..." She mushroom sighed.

_Left, right, straight, left..._ After searching for a long time, she finally found the correct door and while knocking, opened it.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that she saw next. In front of whom she thought was Iruka was a blonde boy, tightly bound in ropes. "Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "How could you paint the Hokages' faces?"

Kiseki thought back to when she passed the Hokages' faces. "YOU painted the faces?" she asked.

The person named Naruto nodded.

"You are my new best friend!" Walking over, she took out a kunai and sliced Naruto's ropes. Naruto just looked at her with starry eyes.

"...New...best... friend...?"

"Yep!" Suddenly, the background turned to the sunset over the sea and Kiseki and Naruto ran across the beach in slow motion to hug each other.

"Ano.." Iruka interjected, coughing awkwardly to get their attention. Like a broken record, they froze and the background reverted back to normal.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?" Iruka asked sternly.

"Ahem..." A spotlight shone on her. "I am but a poor and lonely person looking for shelter from the dead of winter. Please grant me the honor of staying here, to be forever alone in my solitude..." Kiseki sniffled.

"Um..."

"Kidding! Just kidding!" Kiseki smirked. "I'm the new student, Akiyama Hikari. The Hokage told me that I would be in this class." Suddenly changing her mood and becoming serious, she asked, "You are Iruka, are you not?"

"Y-yes."

"Great!" Sparkles floated around her as she gave a closed-eye smile.

"Class, this is your new classmate, Akiyama Hikari. Please welcome him." He introduced. He then added, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

_'Him?'_ Kiseki thought. _'Oh, that's right, I'm pretending to be a boy...Whew...saved by Iruka.'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed that the girls in the class were remarkably silent, but upon looking closer, she changed her mind. Every one of them had hearts in their eyes. _Every one of them except for the shy one_, she amended. Kiseki noticed that the girl with the pale eyes looked every so often at Naruto, who remained blissfully oblivious. _'That's cuuuute! She must like Ruto!'_

"Sure." Turning to the class, Kiseki began, "Yo! I'm Akiyama Hikari, but please call me Hikari. Yeah...I know that Hikari is a girl name. No need to tell me that." _I didn't know that everyone would mistake me for a boy...are they that oblivious? _She continued. "I like...a few things, and dislike the rest. My dream...meh. Please take care of me!" She smirked.

"Hikari-kun, you can sit next to anyone you want." Iruka said.

"Arigato~ne." Looking around, she found a seat next to Naruto and another person. The other person had a weird hairstyle that strangely resembled a duck's butt and was glaring out the window, trying to fry the grass. _Yup...definitely an emo. __Not that I have anything against emos of course... __Mou...what did the grass ever do to you? _

Walking over, she said cheerfully, "I choose the seat next to Ruto-kun and the duckbutt emo!"

The said duckbutt emo turned and glared at her as she slid into the seat. She glared back and stuck her tongue out. "Nyahhh!"

The emo looked away from Kiseki, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know that emos have more than three expressions! The glare, the smirk, and the blank face!" She exclaimed wonderingly.

The emo glared at her again and opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he wanted to say got cut off.

"Class, since Naruto messed up again, here's a pop quiz on the transformation jutsu. Line up!" Iruka shouted.

The class groaned and most threw the stinkeye to poor Naruto. Kiseki grinned, but her attention was stolen by a pink-haired girl who transformed into Iruka. "Sasuke-kun! Hikari-kun! Did you see that? Did you see?" she squealed. Kiseki stared. With Pinky was a transparent version that had writing that said, "INNER SAKURA". That version fistpumped and looked smug.

_Inner Sakura? I guess that's her real self... _Kiseki smirked and sarcastically praised her. "That was great! Really one of a kind!" She gave a thumbs up.

Pinky swooned and looked at Kiseki, starry eyed. The emo, who Kiseki found out was named Sasuke Uchiha, grunted, "Hn." Pinky swooned even more.

_These girls are scaring me... _Kiseki thought, shuddering. The Uchiha, who was standing in front of her and Naruto, also changed into Iruka. "Bravo, Duckbutt! So very original!" Kiseki cheered.

"Hn." The Uchiha glared.

"Okay..." Kiseki put her hands up and sidled away.

"Hikari-kun! Hurry up!" Iruka called. Kiseki exaggerated the speed of her handsigns to alleviate suspicion and poofed into her mother. Everyone gasped. Her mother was stunning. Tall and slim, with curves in the right places, long legs, and caramel ringlets that fell to her hips. She had bangs that framed a innocent face with high cheekbones, plump red lips, and vibrant green eyes that sparkled mischievously.

"Hikari-kun? Who is that?" A fangirl asked after Kiseki poofed back into her original self.

"That was my mother..."

"Was?" Somebody asked.

Kiseki nodded. "Was. My family was killed by their village," she said monotonously

"And you...?" The brave soul again ventured hesitantly, the entire class holding their breath.

"I...? You don't need to know that..." Kiseki trailed off, smirking bitterly.

_Darn...my mask keeps on slipping when I'm with these brats... Naruto not included. It takes skill to hide in that outfit and courage to pull off his pranks, which I'm sure are all very amusing... _She smirked. _I might stick with him for a while. Things are bound to be interesting around him..._

Shaking off her thoughts, she felt herself being pulled into another flashback. _Bother..._

**FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~**

_"Mommy...Daddy...where are you?" Young Kiseki wailed._

_Roughly snatched up, a villager screeched, "Found it!"_

_'It?' Kiseki thought._

_"Great! The monster can watch it's family burn!" someone cackled madly._

_Kiseki fell limp, shocked. 'Burn?'_

_Suddenly, the mob cheered. Kiseki was forced to the center, where her mother and father where tied up on stakes, a burning fire below them._

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" Kiseki screamed._

_Her parents lifted their heads. "Kiseki...remember. You aren't a monster and we will always love you!" they smiled sadly. "Goodbye...Kiseki..." The flames roared and spiraled up to the sky and consumed them. _

_"NOOO!" Kiseki screamed, half sobbing. Then everything was red._

**END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Mah, whatever. We're here to retest the Transformation Jutsu, yes? Not to listen to me telling some sob story, ne? Well?" Kiseki asked impatiently.

"H-hai. Hey, Naruto! It's your turn!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto was grinning evilly when he walked up to Iruka. "Sexy-no-jutsu!"

Poof! Naruto turned into a rather gorgeous woman with no clothes on except for insubstantial puffs of smoke and clouds covering her nether regions. Iruka flew back as if punched and lay twitching in a pool of his own blood. Breaking the silence, Kiseki started howling hysterically with laughter. "RUTO! THAT WAS EPIC!" calming down after a bit, she smirked. "Ruto~! I haven't seen...no. That is the best Henge I have ever seen! What do you call it?"

Naruto grinned pridefully. "I call it my Sexy Jutsu, 'dattebayo!"

"I congratulate you!" sombering, Kiseki whispered, "Ne, ne, Ruto... Isn't it best to run out of here before Iruka recovers from his shock?" Muttering under her breath, Kiseki smirked. "I never would have thought that IRUKA of all people would be a closet pervert!"

"Hm? What did you say, 'dattebayo?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Nothing. Well, what do you say? Shall we skip?" Kiseki grinned.

"Sure! 'ttebayo!" Naruto beamed happily.

"Too late for that..." someone growled behind them.

"I-Iruka? W-we wer-re just...um...Bye!" Kiseki hurriedly grabbed Naruto and jumped out the window. The two kids were howling with laughter by the time they stopped. "Did you see Iruka's face?" Kiseki gasped out, still recovering from her burst of laughter.

"Yeah! It was awesome, 'ttebayo!" Naruto replied, a big smile on his face. Suddenly, his expression dropped. "Ne, Akiyama-san,"

Kiseki interrupted him. "Ugh. Please let this be the last time I have to correct someone," she muttered. Slightly raising her voice so Naruto could hear, she grinned. "Call me Hikari!"

Naruto smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Ne, Hikari," he continued. "D-did you mean what you said before?" Naruto resembled a lost puppy at this instant and Kiseki couldn't help but suffocate him in a hug.

"Kawaii!" releasing him, she answered, "Of course! You're the only person I like so far, other than Iruka and Old-Man-Hokage." Lowering her voice, she winked. "I assume you want to be Hokage?"

"Yeah, dattebayo! I'll become the BEST Hokage ever! 'ttebayo!" Naruto beamed. He then asked cautiously, "You're not afraid of me?"

Kiseki asked, "What's there to be afraid of? I only see my only friend in front of me!" _Of course...that's not taking into account the demonic chakra swirling around him... Demo, I'm not one to talk, ne? If anything, he should be afraid of me, not I of him._ She scoffed silently._ Only Jashin knows when I'll go berserk again. When that happens... _Jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of Naruto's stomach rumbling, she teased, "Who has a HUGE appetite by the way! Wanna get something to eat? I'll pay." She suddenly felt nervous at the sight of Naruto's eyes being filled with stars.

"Really?" Naruto raced off, dragging Kiseki behind him. "Ramen, ramen, RAMEN!"

XxTimeSkipxX

_Sigh. _Kiseki sighed, looking at her poor wallet. "N-ne...Ruto...are you full yet?" She asked Naruto who was on his 20 something bowl.

He paused. "Hm...not yet! 'ttebayo!"

Sighing, Kiseki slouched. "I'm doomed... At this rate, my wallet can't keep up with him," she muttered dejectedly.

XXX

"Ah! That hit the spot!" Naruto beamed. He had just finished his thirtieth bowl, courtesy of Hikari! He didn't ever think that he would have any friends until Hikari arrived here.

"Ne, Ruto!" he looked at Hikari.

Not forgetting, he grinned. "Arigato, 'ttebayo!"

Hikari grinned back. "Ruto, where do you live?" he asked.

"There!" Naruto gestured to an old building. "No one else 'cept me lives there."

"Well...you're getting me as a neighbor!" Hikari smiled.

Shocked, Naruto looked at him. Then, slowly, he started beaming. "REALLY? WOW! THAT"S AWESOME! 'TTEBAYO!"

"Yeah!" Hikari grinned but then winced, putting a pinkie in his ear. "Ne, Ruto! PLEASE stop screaming! I think I'm going deaf!" Hikari complained.

Naruto, too happy to care, gave Hikari another one of his famous grins, and started dragging Hikari to the building.

_I hope this feeling will never end! _he thought happily.

XXX

Both kids were laughing and grinning happily at the end of the day.

Tomorrow...the Genin test. Will they survive?

_"Ne, Ruto... Are you going to keep that paint on your face for the picture?" _

_" 'Course! 'ttebayo!"_

_XXX_

_"You're gonna regret it..."_

_"You sure?" *smirk* "I don't think I am."_

**Does anyone know how to make those lines? Thanks in advance!**_  
_

**I apologize for any ooc characters... Criticism is welcome! ^~^ ****THANKS FOR READING!**

Chapter WC: 2,151

All WC: 4,651


End file.
